


The Simulation

by RwBasilotto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cadets, Cute, Fighting, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Headcanon, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Training, Voltron, hunk - Freeform, lance - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RwBasilotto/pseuds/RwBasilotto
Summary: A field exploration simulation with Shiro, Keith, Matt and Dr. Holt. The story is about Keith's injury and Shiro helping him and how Keith reacts to the results of the training exercise. Basically the events before the Kerberos mission and that Keith would have been captured with them had he not been kicked out/dropped out of the galaxy garrison.





	The Simulation

This wasn't Keith's first field simulation mission but, with Takashi Shirogane, one of the most prestigious captains-to-be in the Galaxy Garrison leading the mock-up field expedition, he couldn't help but feel like a rookie. Every order, every move, every quick decision that Shiro made had Keith mesmerized by the will, strength and intelligence of the man he would one day follow into real battles. 

Keith, who was being distracted by the brilliance of his captain, was shot in the arm by one of the simulation robots. He dropped his weapon and flew back against a tree. 

"Matt cover Dr. Holt while I help Keith!" Shiro quickly shouted with immediate reaction from Matt who sprouted into action with a quickness that rivaled one of the fighter jets.

This is just what I need, thought Keith, I can't believe I was shot in front of Shiro and now need to be helped by him. Shiro ran and kneeled next to Keith who said.  
"Damn... simulation or not these shots hurt!"  
"Hey, don't sweat it soldier you're going to be fine." Shiro said with a smile. "Administering first aid! Matt, Dr. Holt, how are you guys holding up?"  
Matt and Dr. Holt were taking cover behind a large boulder. "We're pinned down taking heavy fire but, we're holding them down at the moment." Matt explained through their comms radios. "How is Keith?"  
"He's going to be fine, shot through the shoulder, there's an exit wound." He replied.  
"Captain, this is Dr. Holt, put extra bandages where the bullet exited his shoulder, the blood will rush more to that side." Samuel Holt advised.  
"Good thinking Sam!" Shiro began to do exactly that.  
"I can't believe I got shot like this in the simulation." Keith said wincing through pain.  
"Hey, stay in character, you were shot for real remember that." Shiro sounded like he was giving in order but, there was a comfort there that Keith picked up on and he put his head back.  
"If it makes you feel any better Keith, I got shot three times during my first field mission and twice in my second, it hurt so bad I couldn't walk for two days. Don't sweat it." Shiro smiled extending his hand to Keith. Keith gave an agreeing nod, took his hand and was ready for battle once more.

They joined Matt and Dr. holt behind the boulder peeking out in turns to shoot out the simulation bots which were beginning to surround them.  
"Damn what are we going to do?" Matt yelled.  
"We need to find a way to keep them from surrounding us." Keith suggested.  
"Right." Shiro agreed and stopped to think for a bit, scoping out the battle field.  
"Well whatever you are thinking Shiro, you better do it quick!" Matt said.

Shiro continued pondering the situation while the others took shots at the bots creeping around the boulders. 

"I got it!" He yelled. "Okay, Keith and Sam, I need you to create as much covering fire as possible on the left and right flanks, Matt I need you to boost me up so I can get to the top of the boulder and then I'll lift you up!"  
"What? that's your plan?" Matt asked.  
"Do you have a better one!?" Keith defended.  
"Yeah, right let's do this!" Matt squatted down as Shiro climbed on to his hand and shoulder and Matt lifted as hard as he could, shooting Shiro up the boulder. Shiro quickly got low and grabbed Matt's hand and lifted him up to the top of the boulder.  
"You ready?" Shiro asked.  
Matt cocked his rifle. "Let's do it."

Matt and Shiro jumped to the other side of the boulder and began firing on the simulation bots from behind. Caught by surprise the other bots turned around and Keith and Dr. Holt finished off the other ones.   
"Alright! That was great nice job everyone." Dr. Holt said throwing his arms in the air.   
Shiro agreed. "Really guys that was excellent, great team work."

The simulation ended and the walls began to reveal cheering revelers to the excitement of a successful field mission. Rookies, captains, trainers and more cheered and praised them for a job well done. The four of them lined up for the garrison commander to judge and monitor feedback.  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Galaxy Garrison; I want you to remember that simulation as an excellent example of leadership and teamwork." The commander paced slowly back forth with his arms behind his back between the cadets and the strike team and continued. "Although, the mission was far from perfect examples being; cadet Kogane getting himself shot, the team allowing themselves to be surrounded, and the time of completion was 3 minutes over max but, every single one of them remained calm and collected under pressure and most importantly they all worked as a team and listened to their captain and suggested their own solutions without acting upon them first. Remember, we are not out there trying to be heroes." Keith rolled his eyes. "We are out there to complete our missions and make it back alive. Now, any questions or feedback on the performance you just witnessed?"

One of the cadets, a young woman with black and blue hair raised her hand.   
"The shot that hit Keith was avoidable, anyone paying attention should not have been hit by that." She explained.  
"Bullets go where they are aimed, Cadet Emily Marshall, that being said; cadet Kogane, the bot was in your line of sight and yet you looked distracted and allowed yourself to be defenseless. What happened?" He asked.  
Keith took offense to this as usual and wasn't about to reveal why he was distracted.   
"Listen I did the mission successfully and it wasn't a fatal hit, what's the big deal?"  
"The big deal cadet, is that if this were a real mission you would have a hole where your shoulder should be so I suggest you watch your tone and pay attention next time."  
"Right, next time I'll just stop every single bullet with my mind and-"  
"You are out of line cadet, as usual!"  
"I think we are getting a little fired up for no reason here." Shiro interrupted. "Keith found himself in a precarious situation in which resulted in his getting shot but, he has a point in saying that sometimes you can't always prevent the shots that come your way." 

Shiro defended Keith even though he knew the commander was right. Were this any other situation Keith would have been offended and embarrassed and would go on a tirade about how he didn't need help and didn't need anyone to fight his battles but, seeing and hearing Shiro stick up for him despite his mistake made him feel humbled.

The commander scoffed and began looking for more feedback. "Yes, cadet Yama."

"uh-yeah... Dr. Holt and everyone else seemed to forget he was holding 2 EMP grenades around his belt which could have turned the tide of battle in their favor much quicker and they would have never been surrounded."  
"Oh... Yes, I suppose you're right." Said Dr. Holt as he gave a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head. Matt looked at him with a sympathetic but, worried countenance. His father has been on countless missions, perhaps one to many and he feared that his latest placement on an exploration team with him, Shiro and Keith may be his last. He hasn't the funds to retire, and the Galaxy Garrison board rejected his request for commanding officer and trainer again.  
"Very good cadet Yama; again, this was not a perfectly executed mission but, they kept their composure and exercised impeccable teamwork." The commander dismissed everyone and said. "Cadet Keith Kogane, my office at 0900 hours."  
"Want me to bring dinner this time commander?" Keith snapped back.  
Shiro sighed shook the hands of his team and left. Keith stood there a while alone looking back at the simulation and reminiscing about getting wounded and how Shiro rushed to his aid without hesitation. He thought about the exploration team and how Shiro would lead them to other worlds and discover incredible things. The more Keith thought the more he got upset. He frowned and dropped his head against the glass of the simulation room. Keith sighed a sigh before starting for the commander's office. He walked down the corridor rubbing his shoulder, knocked on the office door and closed it behind him.   
Later that night Keith was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when a tapping came slightly upon the door to his room. He got up, opened the door and saw Shiro smiling back at him.  
"Hey Shiro." Keith said surprised. "C-Can I help you?"  
"Hey Keith, can I come in?" Shiro asked.  
"Sure, yeah, come on in."  
"Thanks." Shiro made his way in gave a quick glance around the room and sat on a vacant chair in the middle of the room.  
Keith sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what's up Shiro? Everything alright?”   
"I might ask you the same question. How’s your arm doing?”  
“It’s nothing, I don’t even feel anymore.” Keith lied.  
Shiro smiled. “Glad to hear it, what happened with the commander?”  
"Oh that. You know, same old crap about me having attitude problems, slipping up, and being a troublemaker with respect and authority issues. Like I said same old crap."  
"Listen Keith, I can't presume to know or understand your personal life and what motivates you to act out in certain ways but, the commander isn't wrong and you should very well know that he is serious about kicking you out."  
Keith was still trying to come to terms with the idea of Shiro being in his room at night but, to hear him condoning the actions of the commander got him a little fired up. He stood off his bed and said.   
"You're right, you don't understand and neither does the commander, I am sick of everyone believing they have the answers and I am sick of the people here lying to themselves that they are something worthy of any-"  
"I was going to say that I want to understand." Shiro interrupted. Keith looked surprised and fought back his bodies will to blush when Shiro stood and took him by the shoulders and said. "I wanted you on my team Keith, because you are an excellent pilot and an intelligent and strong soldier. Your hot-headedness won't get you far and you saw in the simulation what we can accomplish when we work as a team. I want you on my team Keith and in two weeks we go out to Kerberos and I want you there with us so, please stay out of trouble, alright?" Shiro patted Keith’s shoulders and Keith found it hard to respond.  
"R-Right you're right Shiro believe me I want to be on that mission with your more than anything!"  
"Perfect." Shiro began to head out and before he closed the door he said. "A mission is just a mission if you don't care about the people on your team and believe me Keith, I need you on my team." Shiro smiled and closed the door.

Keith fell on his back staring at the ceiling again. He laughed to himself a bit still unable to believe the conversation he and Shiro just had. Stay out of trouble, he thought, how hard could that be?


End file.
